


Music Woman

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [36]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick finds out something that he didn't known after an afternoon trip to your house all because you wouldn't answer your damn phone.





	Music Woman

Rick walked in through the door of your parents house annoyed. You hadn't been messaging him back for a hot minute and he absolutely hated it when you didn't because you were a lot like Summer - always on your phone.  
  
Rick had a key at this point. Your parents had given him one since they seen no sense in him not having one because of his portal gun.  
  
He could come and go as he pleased anyway.  
  
Walking through the livingroom and dinning room Rick was about to head upstairs to your bedroom but stopped when he heard music coming from what sounded like your basement door in the kitchen. Removing his foot from the stairs he turned to his right and continued through the kitchen and to the basement door that was by the large kitchen window across from your kitchen bar.  
  
Peering down to the landing and wall where the backdoor was down about four steps he didn't see anyone, but heard a man singing and a guitar and a piano. Stepping down those and turning left he followed down about six more steps and moved to the right a bit to enter through the basement doorway where he stood in front of your dad's pool table.  
  
He stopped and didn't dare move. Across the pool table and in the right corner half of the basement he seen your father and yourself sitting together. Your father sat on an old barstool with his back to the right side wall in the room a guitar in his hands and his fingers moving along.  
  
You sat with your back to Rick facing a piano that sat against the back wall of the basement and he could hear your fingers moving across the keys.  
  
You were both singing together.  
  
"When I hear that whistle blowin' I hang my head and cry."  
  
You both sung together. Your father's fingers moving across the strings, too busy locked in the music to even see Rick standing there. Rick watched and listened, you had a pretty good singing voice. Out of all the years of knowing you, being around you, he had never really heard you actually try singing.  
  
Sure there was drunken singing and there was times where you'd be an ass and annoy him with horrible off key singing.  
  
But this was actual singing.  
  
Rick was pulled from his stare at your dad's laugh when the song finished. Rick caught your smile as you turned sideways in your chair to look at your dad, who caught Rick watching the two of you.  
  
"Hey Rick!"  
  
Your father greeted. You turned and looked at the man and your eyes widened a bit having not known he was there and wondering just how long he had been watching.  
  
"M-Mind if I borrow your k-kid for a minute I need an extra pair of hand for this -- this stuff I've gotta get done."  
  
"Why sure! Sure! Go on and take her!"  
  
Your father said in his loud tone with a grin. You snorted and stood up from the piano and grabbed your phone seeing instantly all seventeen unread messages from Rick. You rolled your eyes as you looked at Rick making your way toward him.  
  
"Bye dad!"  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
He called out putting his hands back on the strings and strumming some more as you and Rick left the basement.  
  
"I didn't know you liked music."  
  
Rick said walking behind you to the front door. You just smiled as you walked leading him through your house.  
  
"Yeah, you've got my dad to thank for that."  
  
You said grabbing your shoes by the front door and slipping them on. Rick watching your ass as you bent over for your task.  
  
"I love to sing."  
  
You said standing back up and glancing over your shoulder smiling softly at him.  
  
"So. Do you reeeeeally need help or were you just lonely?"  
  
You teased cause Rick to laugh and look down at you. He tossed his arm over your shoulder as the two of you walked out the front door.  
  
Your question left unanswered.


End file.
